This invention relates to work gripping devices, and more particularly to an improved device capable of gripping work pieces of varying and unpredictable surface configuration.
There are continuing problems presented when work pieces of varying surface configurations are to be held or positioned relative to apparatus employed to process the work. For example, projecting shoulders, wall curvatures, and abutments on heavy work pieces present the problem as to how to rigidly grip such work, for firmly locating such pieces during machining operations. Large engines and transmission castings are examples of such work. Accordingly, there is great need for simple, easily adjusted, automatically operating work gripping means, capable of effectively gripping such work in a simple manner, for lifting and supporting the work, as during such processing.